Consoling
by Buffy Girl
Summary: A few months after the beginning of season 7, Buffy is becoming quite famous for her counsoling, after a magazine does in article on how tuff her life is, not including slayerdom, she gets a call from L.A., someone needs her help with a kid named Conner.
1. A Few Things Are Different

Summary: A few months after the beginning of season 7, Buffy is becoming quite famous for her counselling, after a magazine does in article on how tough her life is, not including Slayerdom, she gets a call from L.A., someone needs her help with a kid named Connor.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my name, this computer, and the story idea; all the characters come from the brilliant mind of Joss.  
  
Distribution: You want it, take it, just tell me where it goes.  
  
Spoilers: There are a few for non-U.S. viewers  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if I don't get every thing right when it comes to AtS, but if the damn networks would show Angel and Alias at different times.... Do you know how hard it is when you are trying to watch 2 shows at the same time, 1 T.V., and no picture and picture, hard! And thanks to my beta- reader, JSlayerUK. Ok, on to the Story.  
  
Chapter 1: A Few Things Are Different  
  
"Willow, I'm back," Buffy called as she came into the house.  
  
Willow came running down the stairs, "Buffy, guess what!"  
  
"Another apocalypse?" Buffy half joked.  
  
"No, Business Women (A/N: I made this up, but if it is a real magazine, I don't own it either) wants to do an article on you!" Willow said.  
  
  
  
"That's great, but why would they want to do an article on me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Think Buffy! You're a great counsellor, you going back into college, you take care of your little sister, and you prevent all Hell from taking over, but we will leave that part out," Willow answered.  
  
  
  
2 Weeks Later.  
  
  
  
"Buffy, the magazine is here," Willow said. Buffy came running downstairs. "Has a good title, 'And You Thought Being a Single Parent Was Hard, 21 year old Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers is a great high school counsellor, takes care of her little sister, and still finds time to go to class...'" Willow was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Speaking of class, I've got to get to it, but hell, it should an easy class for me," Buffy said happily.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't want to be late for your first day, so get your books and go," Willow said.  
  
  
  
At the U.C. Sunnydale campus Buffy was walking into her last class of the day, just on time.  
  
"Welcome to Vampire Mythology 101," the teacher started, "Most of you probably think this will be an easy course, but it is not, you will pay attention."  
  
"This semester we will start with the four most famous Scourges of Europe, Darla, Angel-us," Buffy raised her hand when the teacher mispronounced Angel's name, "Yes?"  
  
"It's Angelus," the teacher gave her a look, "It's pronounced Angelus."  
  
"If you are so smart why don't you tell me the names of the other 2 Scourges?" The teacher asked, thinking she would not know it.  
  
"Drusilla and William the Bloody a.k.a. Spike," Buffy answered simply.  
  
The teacher looked amazed, then mad. "From which blood line were they from?"  
  
"The Master's."  
  
"What years were they sired and by who?"  
  
"Darla, 1609 by The Master, Angelus 1753 by Darla, Drusilla, 1860 by Angelus, William the Bloody a.k.a. Spike, 1880 by Drusilla."  
  
"Well, I'm impressed," the teacher answered.  
  
"My mentor and father figure is Rupert Giles, an expert in demonology," Buffy explained. After all, part of it was true.  
  
"Ok, well on with the lesson," the teacher stated.  
  
Near to the end of class Buffy's teacher announced their homework assignment.  
  
"Ok, I want an essay on the Four Scourges of Europe, important things that happened in their human and non human life, it's due next week."  
  
  
  
Buffy just walked into the house from school.  
  
"Hi Buff, how was school?" Willow greeted.  
  
"You will never guess what I have to write a paper on in my Vampire Mythology class," Buffy said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Four Scourges of Europe."  
  
"Oh Buffy, that will be hard. You've only slept with two of them," Xander said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Shut up, Xander, at least my first was not a psycho slayer," Buffy commented.  
  
"Oh, Buffy that hurt," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Good"  
  
  
  
In L.A., Fred was reading her magazine, Business Women. Gunn just walked through the door after seeing Connor.  
  
"How did it go?" Fred asked.  
  
"The kid has issues, he threw a knife at me!"  
  
"You ok?" she asked worried.  
  
"He missed, meant to, he just wanted me out," he sighed. "We should get a counsellor or something," Gunn joked.  
  
"There is this girl I'm reading about, Elizabeth Summers, she is one of the best teen counsellors in the state, I could call the operator, ask for the number?" Fred asked.  
  
"Why the hell not, we've tried everything else."  
  
Fred got on the phone.  
  
"Can I have the number for Elizabeth Summers, thanks," she hung up and began to dial a different number, "Hello? May I please speak to Miss. Summers? Thank you... Hello I know you busy and all, but we live in L.A. and we have a kid that could use some help... oh... that would be great! Thank you so much! Bye!"  
  
Well?" Gunn asked.  
  
"She said she needed to come to L.A. anyway so she wouldn't mind stopping by," Fred said.  
  
"That's great, when is she coming?" He asked.  
  
"In 2 days. She doesn't have any classes or work."  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	2. Old Friends

A/N: This is faster then I usually write, so all of the chapters might not come out this fast. Thanks again to my beta-reader, JSlayerUK.  
  
Chapter 2: Old Friends  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.  
  
"Who was that?" Willow asked.  
  
"Someone one who lives in L.A.." Buffy started, only to be interrupted by Willow.  
  
"Angel?!" she asked.  
  
"If it was Angel what do you think you would of heard?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You yelling, hanging up the phone, then you storming out, so it wasn't Angel," Willow said, answering her own question.  
  
"No, it wasn't, somebody had a kid that needed a little counseling," Buffy said.  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
"Well, I have been thinking of seeing Angel, it would help for the report, and I have a meeting up in L.A., too, so I said yes." Buffy answered.  
  
"Ok," Willow said.  
  
Buffy started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm going to see if Spike came help me on my report. I'm going to L.A. in 2 days, so I thought I should start working on it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
2 days later, Buffy got off the bus station and was now in L.A.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Great, a meeting, I hate meetings," she mumbled to herself. "Then talk to the kid, and then I get to talk to Angel. Why can't the report have been on Dracula or something?! My life is Hell."  
  
In the meeting Buffy was dreadfully bored.  
  
"Ok," the leader of the meeting said, "We have past the new relationship program." 'Yeah I'll be a big help in that...' Buffy thought. "We will cover on how dating and marriages are all over the world, nowadays  
  
and up to 300 years ago. Buffy," Buffy turned her head to who was speaking,  
  
"You will do England and Ireland."  
  
"Ok," Buffy said. She took the folders that were handed to her and she saw the time, "Is it okay if I go now?" She asked.  
  
"Yes that is fine."  
  
"Okay so I'll go see that kid. Then I have to find out which and where is hotel the Angel lives at," Buffy said to herself.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked into The Hyperion Hotel and saw a woman who she assumed was the lady that she talked with on the phone.  
  
"Ms. Burke?" Buffy asked.  
  
Fred looked up, "Oh, hello Miss. Summers, you can call me Fred."  
  
"Buffy," Buffy said.  
  
Gunn came in to see who Fred was talking to.  
  
"Fred! Is she here yet?" as he said this he looked up, "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up at him  
  
"Gunn?"  
  
She ran over to him and gave him a quick hug, "Geez I haven't seen you in almost 7 years!"  
  
"Yeah, not since you burnt down the gym," Gunn said.  
  
"And who's idea was that again?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"You two know each other?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah me and Buffy worked together when she lived in L.A., she's a vampire slayer." He said.  
  
"I thought you were a counsellor?" Fred asked.  
  
"I am, when I'm not going to school or fighting vampires and demons," Buffy  
  
said.  
  
"Well, that's good! See, the kid that we want you to talk to was trapped in a Hell dimension for 16 years, their time. Our time a few days," Fred said, "And Gunn, why didn't you tell me you knew Buffy Summers?"  
  
"You said 'Elizabeth Summers'. How am I suppose to know how many Summers' there are in California?" Gunn asked.  
  
"The thing about Hell dimensions is that it is not as hot as they make it sound, well in my opinion," Buffy stated.  
  
"You've been in a Hell dimension?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Only for a few hours, their time, that's one thing I don't like about hell  
  
dimensions, time factor, in heaven dimensions there is no concept of time,"  
  
Buffy said in a reflective tone.  
  
"A heaven dimension?" Fred asked.  
  
"Long story, so when can I meet the kid or his family?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Do you want to meet the dad first?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Angel!" Gunn yelled.  
  
Angel came running down the stairs, "What Gunn?" Angel asked, not expecting  
  
the counsellor this early.  
  
Buffy stared wide-eyed at Angel, then snapped out of it. She grabbed a stake out of her bag, ran over to Angel and held him to a wall with a stake pressed over his heart. Pressed hard, but not hard enough to break the skin.  
  
"Okay, Angelus you have ten seconds to talk before I put this stake through  
  
your heart!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please read and review. 


	3. One Of The Best

Chapter 3: One Of The Best  
  
Angel thought. What was he going to say? 'I slept with Darla, my sire that I staked 7 years ago, for some reason didn't lose my soul and had a kid'?! That was not going to work... Then once he was no longer being held up against a  
  
wall or had a stake pointing towards his heart, he looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy saw this look. "Angel, think. If vampires halfway across the world in the middle of nowhere heard that the once almighty Angelus slept with his sire that he dusted, didn't lose his soul and had a kid, how long did you think it would take for me to find out? I live 2 hours away on a Hellmouth!"  
  
"Yeah, vampires and demons would find out, so how did *you* find out?" Angel asked.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Spike told you?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, I was with Spike," Buffy said.  
  
"So, you were dating Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"NO!" Buffy lied. "I was in Willy's bar, drunk off my ass! I went with Spike because I was see what the demons were up to."  
  
"You were seeing what demons were up to... yet you were drunk?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"See, I went with Spike to his kitten poker game thing, I expected some demons to brag, I got bored, and I sure as hell was not going to play kitten poker, so I did the thing you usually do when you're in a bar, I drank," Buffy said. "When I heard you slept with Darla, I was more worried then mad."  
  
"You weren't mad?" Angel asked surprised.  
  
"No. See, when I find out that my ex has a new lover, I don't come to town and beat them up," she said.  
  
"How is Riley?"  
  
"Last I saw him, he was doing good." Buffy skipped on. "I was worried that Angelus would come back, except it would take more time, but then I figured  
  
it out."  
  
"You figured out why I didn't loose my soul?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was sort of duh thing," Buffy stated.  
  
"Since I missed this 'duh thing' do you mind telling me why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Who ever said 'one moment of true happiness' was about having sex? It is not 'one moment of sex'. You weren't in love with Darla, and you slept with her  
  
to make the pain go away. That is not happiness. I don't know what that is,  
  
but it's not happiness," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh," was all Angel could say.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you came here to counsel Conner?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"Fred called me, I had to come down to L.A. anyway," Buffy said.  
  
"So, what do we owe you for counselling?" Angel asked.  
  
"We never did work out a price." Fred stated.  
  
Buffy's face lit up, "I'm not going to charge you anything, I just need you  
  
to do something for me."  
  
"And what would that be?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy went over to her bag, got out a few sheets of paper and a pen, "In my  
  
Vampire Mythology class we are studying four of the Scourges of Europe; Darla, Angelus, Drusilla and William the Bloody."  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"My homework, I need important things that happened in human and vampire life," Buffy said.  
  
"I'm fine with doing this, but why didn't you have Spike do it?" Angel asked.  
  
"Would you trust an insane vampire, who lives in a school basement, to do your paper?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Spike went insane. So when do I get to meet Conner?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Now?" Angel asked, "Conner!" he yelled.  
  
Conner came down the stairs. He already knew of this person who was going to talk with him and he didn't like it. "I not talking to anyone."  
  
"Fine," Buffy said, "I don't talk to kids who don't want to talk, just a waste of my time."  
  
Everyone looked at her surprised. Buffy grabbed her bag and started to leave.  
  
"I can probably get a few stakings in before my bus leave, but before I go, I want to tell you Conner that you are a genius! I mean I just sent Angel to Hell, you? You're his son! He took care of you and you send him to the bottom of the ocean!"  
  
Again everyone looked at her surprised.  
  
"You're the ex-girlfriend that sent him to Hell?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be me. Another thing that you can do to piss Angel off is... never mind. You don't want to talk to me. I'm wasting both of our time," Buffy said as she started to go.  
  
"I, I want to talk to you," Conner said. Well, if this could hurt Angel maybe she wasn't that bad.  
  
"Okay then," Buffy said as she crossed over to Angel. She put her bag by him and whispered, "There is a reason I'm one of the best."  
  
With that Buffy and Conner went to talk in Angel's office.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	4. Conversations

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really bad, but I wrote it during class when I was supposed to be taking notes, who needs history anyway?  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Conversations  
  
Buffy and Connor had been talking for about a half hour, which naturally worried Angel.  
  
"What's wrong Angel?" Fred asked.  
  
Angel looked up from writing Buffy's paper. "Between remembering my past and Buffy talking to my son? And not knowing what she's saying to him..." Angel trailed off.  
  
"Angel, Buffy is a professional. It is not going to make a difference because he is your son," Fred encouraged.  
  
"The last time I saw Buffy, I think I really pissed her off, for all I know she could be turning him against me more." Angel said.  
  
Meanwhile, in Angel's office...  
  
"So then The Master comes up behind me, bites me, and leaves me to drown." Buffy said.  
  
"So, he killed you?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yes, I've died twice," Buffy answered, as if it was no big deal.  
  
"But, you're still alive?"  
  
"Yes, the second time I died my friends resurrected me. The first time with The Master, Xander, a friend of mine, and *Angel* found me. Xander revived me." Buffy answered, happy that she finally found an opening to talk about Angel.  
  
"Angel didn't save you?" Connor asked.  
  
'Yes!' Buffy thought, 'He took the bait' "Well, he couldn't, no breath," she answered.  
  
"Why did you break up with him?" Connor asked.  
  
This question hurt, more then she wanted it to. "I didn't. He thought I deserved a normal life."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Connor asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You sent him to Hell, did he hurt you?"  
  
Buffy was glad or this break, "No, Angelus did. But Angel? No, he never hurt me."  
  
"Aren't Angelus and Angel the same person?" Connor asked.  
  
"No, one of them has a soul, one of them is an evil thing, I've met them both, and I know the difference.  
  
"They're different?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yes, they're dif." Buffy started, only to be interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Sorry," she said answering the phone, "Buffy here." she said as she stepped out of the office and into the lobby.  
  
~"Hi Buff, it's Xander"~  
  
"Hi, what's wrong?"  
  
~"Just some good old apocalyptic stuff."~  
  
"Oh, fun"  
  
~"You know the prophecy and how they're not sure what side Angel will be on?"~  
  
"Yeah, you find out what side?"  
  
~"Well, sort of... See, if his son forgives him, accepts Angel as his father, it will make Angel happy. *truly happy*,"~  
  
"Um, Xander, that's the kid I'm counselling."  
  
~"WHAT?"~  
  
"Look, I'll figure something out. Bye."  
  
Angel watched Buffy. He could only hear what she was saying, but not the person on the other end. What she said repeated in his mind. 'Hi, what's wrong? Oh, fun. Yeah, you find out what side? Um, Xander, that's the kid I'm counselling. Look, I'll figure something out. Bye.' What was happening?  
  
Buffy came over. "I gotta go."  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked.  
  
"Apocalyptic stuff, nothing new," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy started to leave, then Connor came out, "Where you going?" Connor asked.  
  
"An emergency came up, it's sort of an 'end of the world' thing. You get my drift?" Buffy said.  
  
"But we were talking!" Connor said.  
  
'I was finally getting through to him' Buffy thought, "Well, you could come back to Sunnydale with me. It's a long bus ride though, if that's ok with you." Buffy said, pointing the last part of the sentence at Angel.  
  
"I-I guess. Do you want your paper?" Angel said.  
  
"Sure," Buffy said. She looked over at the paper. "This is very detailed."  
  
"Going to have to tone it down?" Angel had written more than he was asked.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Buffy and Connor started to leave.  
  
"Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there anything else that we can do for you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Um, you don't have to but. 'From beneath you, it devours'." Buffy said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I need to know..." and with that Buffy and Connor left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	5. Angel's Son

A/N: I'm so sorry about the shortness, but my life has been hell lately and  
  
if I don't get another chapter up in a few days I'm sorry! This time I wrote this during geometry, we never use that either, right? Thanks again to my beta-reader, JSlayerUK, now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Angel's Son  
  
At about midnight, Buffy and Connor walked into Buffy's house.  
  
"Hi Buffy! Who's this?" Willow asked, pointing at Connor.  
  
"Willow, this is Connor. He's *Angel's* son," Buffy said.  
  
Willow stared wide-eyed. "Oh..." was all she could say.  
  
"So, I thought he would take my room and I would take the couch." Buffy said.  
  
"No," Connor said.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You can stay in your room, I'll sleep on the couch," Connor said, rather bluntly.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said.  
  
  
  
The next morning Dawn came running down the stairs and she saw Connor. He was inspecting Buffy's weapons, and so naturally Dawn screamed. Buffy came running out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked worried.  
  
"What's wrong?! There's a stranger in our house looking at weapons!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Dawn, this is Connor. He's going to stay with us for a little while." Buffy explained.  
  
"How do you know he's not a monster?" Dawn asked.  
  
"My parents are monsters, I don't know what I am," Connor responded in a monotone voice.  
  
"Connor, listen to me. Your parents are not monsters. Sure, your mother was a bitch and a resurrected vampire, yes. Monster? No. And your dad is not a monster either." Buffy said.  
  
"Angelus is a monster." Connor said.  
  
Dawn interrupted their conversation. "This is Angel's son?" Dawn said more than asked.  
  
"Yes," Buffy answered, and she would had said more had she not have been interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "It's Xander, I'll get it."  
  
"Hey Buff! So is Angel's son here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah he is. And I think I'm going to have to take him to work with me. I really don't want him wandering off." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on! Time to go!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Buffy took Connor aside. "Connor, I'm sorry about this, but you're going to  
  
have to come to work with me today. The thing is, you can't mention vampires or demons or anything like that, okay?" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay." Connor replied.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	6. Am I the only person in the world that d...

A/N: Yes I know faster then I said I would get the next chapter up, but here it is at 12:00 AM, and I need a break from studying. Thank God I have Monday off! Okay, enough of my babbling, and on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Am I the only person in the world that doesn't know Buffy Summers  
  
Dawn was putting some stuff away in her locker, and Kit was waiting next to her.  
  
"We have a new kid," Kit said out of the blue. "He looks hot too."  
  
"Where?" Dawn asked, turning around.  
  
"There," Kit pointed to Connor as he walked by with Buffy. "Next to your sister."  
  
"Oh, that's just Connor," Dawn brushed her off. She closed her locker and she and Kit  
  
went to go meet Carlos.  
  
"You know him?" Kit asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's staying at our house for a while," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, can I spend the night?" Kit asked.  
  
"Oh, it is not that big a deal..." Dawn said.  
  
"What's not that big a deal?" Carlos asked as he joined them.  
  
"Kit has a crush on Connor," Dawn explained.  
  
"Okay then! Let the teasing begin! And by the way, who the hell is Connor?" Carlos said.  
  
"He's my sister's ex-boyfriend's son," Dawn explained.  
  
"How old was this guy when Buffy dated him? Like 40?" Kit asked.  
  
"About 240," Dawn said. She continued once she got looks from her friends. "He was a vampire, a good one."  
  
"Your sister dated a vampire?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Two."  
  
"So, Connor is a vampire?" Kit asked.  
  
"No. He's human," Dawn said.  
  
"Okay then, what's does he like?" Kit asked.  
  
"I really don't know that much about him." Dawn said.  
  
"You can't tell me you don't like him!" Kit said.  
  
"Oh, I'm not saying he isn't cute, because he his. It's just that the first time I saw him he was looking in the weapons box so I screamed. I asked if he was a monster, and asked if he was Angel's, Buffy's ex, son. I never even said 'hi'." Dawn said.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about guys any time soon?" Carlos asked.  
  
"You should get some guy friends before it's too late." Xander said as he walked by.  
  
"Shut up, Xander!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Just doing my job..." was his reply.  
  
"Your job is to keep the roof from collapsing!"  
  
"So is Connor going to class with us?" Kit asked.  
  
"Here we go..." Carlos said.  
  
"No. He's just staying with Buffy in her office." Dawn said, ignoring Carlos's remark.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in L.A.  
  
" 'From beneath you, it devours'. What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Angel yelled as he slammed the book in front of him shut.  
  
"Angel! Calm down. You've been at this for hours." Gunn said trying to calm his friend down.  
  
"The thing that bothers me is that I have heard it somewhere before. I just can't remember where or by who." Angel said, rather frustrated.  
  
The door opened and Wesley came in, bewilderment in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gunn asked sternly.  
  
"I-I heard Lilah taking," Wesley started.  
  
"And what was so important that you had to come here?" Gunn asked.  
  
"S-she said that there was another vampire with a soul."  
  
That got Angel's attention "Who? Anyone I would know?" Angel asked curiously.  
  
"The n-name she said w-was William the Bloody."  
  
Angel stared at Wesley for a while, but then he snapped out of it. "Wesley. Are you sure that you're not drunk?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not, but after hearing that I'm not so sure."  
  
"But it doesn't make any sense, the only person that knows the curse is...no wait, it does make sense. Willow is the only person. Maybe she decided to give Spike his soul back..." Angel said.  
  
"So, does this mean we're going to see this 'William the Bloody'?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He lives in Sunnydale. Once we figure out what the hell 'From beneath you, it devours' means, then we can go see Spike." Angel said.  
  
"Spike?" Fred said as she came down the stairs. "Hi, Wesley."  
  
"Fred, we've got another vampire with a soul running around." Gunn said.  
  
"Really?" Fred asked. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah! Wes, Buffy stopped by." Angel said casually.  
  
"Oh really? She is becoming quite famous." Wesley said.  
  
"You know Buffy?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm her ex-watcher."  
  
"Am I the only person in the world that doesn't know Buffy Summers?!" Fred asked herself.  
  
"Oh, did Buffy stop by?" Cordy said as she came down the stairs after Fred. "I haven't seen her in years!"  
  
"That answers my question..." Fred said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	7. Not Anytime Soon

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but it might be 2 or 3 days. If you're reading the story Opium by JSlayerUK she will try to put them up ASAP, but she is having computer problems.  
  
Chapter 7: Not Anytime Soon  
  
School was over and Dawn, Kit and Carlos were leaving class and headed to Buffy's office.  
  
"Buffy! We're going to The Bronze tonight, is that okay?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"Sure, just be back by 10:00."  
  
"But-"  
  
"By 10:00," Buffy said.  
  
"By 10:00..." Dawn repeated.  
  
Dawn started to leave when Kit kicked her.  
  
"Ow!" Dawn muttered, "Connor, would you like to go to The Bronze with us?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The Bronze?"  
  
"Yeah! It's-," Dawn started.  
  
"Dawn, me and Connor are talking tonight, but I'm going to meet Xander at The Bronze at 9:00, so I'll bring Connor with me, 'kay?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Okay." Dawn said as she, Kit and Carlos left.  
  
"What's The Bronze?" Connor asked.  
  
"It's a club."  
  
"What's a club?"  
  
"It's a place where people hang out, eat, listen and dance to music... You'll have fun."  
  
"I have fun killing vampires and demons."  
  
"Connor! Remember, no talking about that here? Anyway we are going to go on patrol be fore we go to The Bronze."  
  
Buffy and Connor were walking around Sunnydale, each with a stake in their hand.  
  
"Does anyone live there?" Connor asked pointing at an old mansion, Angel's mansion.  
  
Buffy was happy that she caught another break, "Not anymore, a vampire used to live there."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your dad." Buffy said.  
  
"He's not my dad." Connor said.  
  
"Yeah, I know how that feels. My dad doesn't give a damn about me or Dawn..." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Connor said. He never had his fath- Holtz around, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
"Yeah, when my mom died he didn't care. He was in Spain, I think. He didn't even come her funeral." Buffy said.  
  
"Wait Buff, get back on track" she thought.  
  
"Actually come to think of it, that is the place I sent Angel to Hell..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I can show you the inside."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Buffy showed Connor the inside of the mansion.  
  
"This is the room I sent Angel to Hell in, and in this room," Buffy said as she crossed to another room, Connor following, "Is where I made Angel drink my blood."  
  
Connor's eyes widened. "He drank your blood?"  
  
"He didn't want to but I made him." Buffy said simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Or else he would have died. Oh, it's time to go!" Buffy said. She wanted to give him some time to think about this one.  
  
  
  
At The Bronze, Connor sat with Dawn, Kit, and Carlos. Buffy and Xander were sitting just out of earshot.  
  
"So what happened on patrol?" Xander asked.  
  
"We staked a few vamps then we headed over here. I took the long way so we could by Angel's old mansion."  
  
"You got him to go inside?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah, to get him in I told him I sent Angel to Hell in there, which is true. Then as we were leaving I took him in the living room and I told him about the time I made Angel suck my blood."  
  
"You made Angel suck your blood?!"  
  
"Yeah, did you really think Angel would suck my blood if I didn't beat him unconscious first?"  
  
"You didn't tell us!"  
  
" 'Kick his ass'..." Buffy coughed.  
  
"Are you ever going to let that go?" Xander asked.  
  
"I just found out, so I'm thinking not anytime soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	8. Old Things And New Things

A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I have had major writers block.  
  
Chapter 8: Old Things And New Things  
  
"So Connor, what do you think of Sunnydale?" Kit asked. "Connor? Connor? Earth to Connor..." Kit said, waving her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.  
  
"Connor, is that a vampire over there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Where?" Connor asked, getting his stake out.  
  
"Nowhere. You were just spacing out," Dawn said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something Buffy said about Angel." And as Connor said 'Angel', Dawn squinted.  
  
"I guessing you don't like him either."  
  
"I'm not fond of the guy. I mean, he hurt Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
"He hurt Buffy?"  
  
"Emotionally anyway. After he broke up with her she just cried. For months and months. At night all she would do was cry."  
  
"He broke up with her?"  
  
Connor and Dawn were so wrapped up in their own world they didn't see Buffy  
  
come over, "It's time to go. Carlos, Kit, do you need a ride home?"  
  
"No," they both said.  
  
  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Connor walked into the house and immediately the phone rang. Buffy ran to get it.  
  
"Hello? Oh. Okay. Bye!" Buffy said as she hung up the phone. "Dawn? Connor?  
  
An emergency meeting just came up, Willow is at the library already. Will you guys be okay alone, or do you need me to call Xander to come over."  
  
"Buffy. We're teenagers. Practically adults. We'll be fine," Dawn reasoned,  
  
"All I'm gonna do is watch TV anyway."  
  
"Homework?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It is! See, for homework we have to compare the original Beauty And The Beast to the Disneyfied version." Dawn said.  
  
"Okay..." Buffy said as she left.  
  
"What's that book about?" Connor asked.  
  
"Huh?" Dawn said as she walked into the kitchen and put popcorn in the microwave.  
  
"About the beast?" Connor said as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Beauty And The Beast? It's about this girl who falls in love with this ugly beast. But the beast has a curse on him and he's really a prince. The girl tells him she truly loves him, he turns back into a prince, and they all live happily ever after." Dawn said. She then thought for a second. "Like Buffy and Angel, except Angel turns evil instead of turning into a prince, and the whole happily ever after part...". The microwave beeped. "Popcorn?"  
  
"That was never really explained to me," Connor said.  
  
"What, popcorn? It's simple really. See the heat makes the little kernels..."  
  
"No, the whole Angel good, Angelus bad, curse thing."  
  
"They never told you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now that explains a lot! I can tell you what I know of it, but it's not a lot."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
Connor and Dawn went into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, Angel was a little over 25 when he was changed. He wreaked havoc till 1898 until he ate the wrong girl. He was cursed with a soul and he lived on  
  
the streets for a while before he moved to Sunnydale. He helped out Buffy, fell in love with Buffy, had sex with Buffy, and turned into Angelus. Then he tried to raise Acathla, this uber-scary apocalypse thing. Buffy killed Angel but Angel came back. Then he left Buffy and moved to LA." Dawn said.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"What's the difference between Angel and Angelus?"  
  
"Angel has a soul, helps people, feels bad, yada yada yada... Angelus is an  
  
evil soulless thing."  
  
"Oh, okay..." Connor said, their faces only inches apart.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to explain." Dawn said as they were slowly leaning in for a kiss.  
  
At which point Xander walked in through the door and yelled into the house.  
  
"Dawn, Connor!"  
  
  
  
Back in the living room reality snapped in. Dawn and Connor pulled apart.  
  
"We're in here Xand," Dawn said, inwardly thinking 'Thanks Buffy, you just had to call Xander... Why couldn't Xander come five minutes later?'  
  
"Buffy wasn't sure what time she would be back by, so she called me."  
  
"Great!" Dawn said with a fake smile. Inside, she was screaming. 'This sucks!'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: R&R! 


	9. Dawn and Conner

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long but I have been having a lot of tests lately, and amazingly I seem to be doing better and history, so I'm hoping I passed my Italian test, maybe the teacher will give me a higher score since  
  
I'm the only one who studied, what? I can dream, okay on with the story.  
  
Chapter 9: Dawn and Connor  
  
Dawn, Connor, and Xander were sitting on the couch, the movie having just ended.  
  
"I don't get it," Connor said.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Why would she fall in love with the beast? He was ugly."  
  
"You should have seen the pictures in the book! Connor, it isn't about books or movies. Look at Buffy. She's short, thin, but she could kick anyone's ass." Dawn tried to explain.  
  
"But anyone can be strong."  
  
Dawn sighed. "Let's go on patrol, we can talk."  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" Connor asked, pointing to sleeping Xander.  
  
"We'll leave a note," Dawn said.  
  
  
  
Dawn and Connor continued their conversation as they walked through the graveyard.  
  
"Do you get it?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Let's put it this way then. Sid you know I've been alive for billions of years?" Dawn asked. Connor's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Yup, I've  
  
only been human for about two years, but me and everyone else remembers me as being human for 17 years. See if I die Hell will be relished on Earth... Or  
  
something like that."  
  
"Kind of like that saying, that one about judging books?"  
  
"Don't judge a book by its cover?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it." he said, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her waist  
  
and she put her arm on his shoulder. They were leaning in for a kiss when they heard something in the bushes.  
  
"What was that?!" Dawn said as she jumped back a little.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever you are, come out now!" Connor said.  
  
Spike appeared from the bushes. Connor had his stake raised, but put it down when he noticed Dawn knew the guy.  
  
"What are you doing here Spike?"  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Have you've been talking to invisible people again?"  
  
"No, I've been talking to Adam."  
  
"So that would be a yes..."  
  
"Where are they?" Spike asked.  
  
"Who?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Angel." Spike stiffened, "And-and Darla! But Darla has been dead for 7 years..."  
  
"I thought it was over 500?"  
  
"Dawn, who's this?" Spike asked, pointing at Connor.  
  
"Spike, this is Connor. He's Angel and Darla's son. That is why you are getting your sire senses. And with that, an extreme goodbye..." Dawn said, turning around pulling Connor after her.  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Connor asked.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"He felt like a vampire."  
  
"He is."  
  
"Why didn't we kill him?!"  
  
"He's harmless."  
  
"Has a soul?"  
  
"And a chip."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See at first Spike wanted to kill people, but this government place put this computer chip in his head so he couldn't hurt humans. Now he has a soul too  
  
and he's going insane."  
  
"Your life is odd."  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
Connor and Dawn walked back into the house, only to see a very pissed off Angel and Buffy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes I know, after last week's episode and next week's Spike goes evil again (sort of) but I already said he was insane and it was too hard to fix  
  
so I might add it later, Please R&R! 


	10. Adult Conversation'

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but it's test week and if I fail these tests there will be no new chapters for along time, so please no flames about the  
  
shortness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: 'Adult Conversation'  
  
"Oh my God, there you guys are! We've been so worried!" Buffy yelled and ran over to hug them. "Now, where the hell were you guys?!"  
  
"We left a note." Dawn explained.  
  
"Where? None of us saw a note..." Angel said.  
  
"You guys are all blind aren't you? Follow me." They all followed Dawn into  
  
the kitchen. Dawn walked over to the fridge, pointed at a note, picked it up and read aloud.  
  
"'Dear Xander. We went for a quick patrol so don't worry. We'll be back in a bit. Dawn & Connor'. See? We were considerate."  
  
"Yes Dawn, because you know just how much I love you going on patrol..." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn was thinking of a way to get the attention off herself. "We saw Spike,  
  
he's talking to invisible people again."  
  
"Oh, that's interesting..." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, he's been talking to 'Adam' and 'they're coming', whatever that means."  
  
"Yeah, I heard Spike was all soulful now..." Angel said.  
  
"Oh? And how did you find out?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? You're not they only person to have demon connections!" Angel said.  
  
"So, one of your friends heard there was another vampire with a soul and told you?" Buffy said.  
  
"Um, that obvious?"  
  
"Sorry, but yes."  
  
Dawn started to sneak towards the back porch and nudged Connor to follow then the slipped out the door with out anyone noticing as the conversation continued.  
  
"Well Buffy, the reason I came was because I might know a way to find out what 'from beneath you, it devours' means." Angel said.  
  
"How?" Buffy asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I know I've heard it before, so I was thinking that maybe Willow could do some kind of memory jogging spell," Angel said, looking at Willow.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry, I can't." Willow said, and then ran up to her room.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Last year was a tough year for all of us. This guy, Warren, shot Willow's girlfriend, Tara. Willow had been high on the Majicks for a while, and after Tara died she went berserk. She killed Warren, she tried to kill Giles, Anya, Xander, me. She even tried to turn Dawn back into The Key. She trapped Dawn  
  
and me in this under-ground cavern. Angel, she tried to destroy the world to make the pain go away! Xander stopped her, but it's been so hard on all of us..." Buffy explained.  
  
Angel sat there and stared. "Willow tried to destroy the world? Willow Rosenberg, Willow?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
  
  
Dawn and Connor sat on the back porch, just holding hands and talking.  
  
"God, that must have been hard growing up in Quortoth. I mean no people around AND a hell dimension?"  
  
"Actually, this world is harder. I grew up in Quortoth, this world is different..." Connor said.  
  
"I'm sorry, that must be hard."  
  
"Well, it's gotten a little simpler since I met you." he said with a smile.  
  
'He has the best smile,' Dawn thought, and for the third time this night, they leaned in for a kiss. But this time their lips finally met. It started  
  
out as a normal kiss, then slowly got more passionate, until the door to the back porch swung open. They both pulled away quickly, hoping whoever came through the door didn't see. They were in luck.  
  
"Dawn, Connor, there you are!" Buffy said.  
  
"I pretty much figured that there was going to be an 'adult conversation' so we decided to save you the time of kicking us out," Dawn said, quickly thinking on her feet.  
  
"Okay well, we're done with the 'adult conversation'. Why don't you two come in, it's getting cold out side..." Buffy said.  
  
"Did you find them?" Angel asked, coming next to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, they figured that we were going to kick them out of the 'adult conversation', so they decided to save us the time."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
And with that they all went inside.  
  
"Dawn, it's past your bed time," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay fine, whatever..." Dawn said and walked slowly up the stairs and ran to her bedroom. Then she got out her diary and started to write.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	11. No Way

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I have major writer's block, so sorry if this isn't a good chapter (.  
  
Chapter 11: No Way  
  
Kit and Dawn were walking to lunch.  
  
"No way!" Kit yelled.  
  
"Jealous?" Dawn asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm happy for you. So give me all the details, you *can't* leave  
  
me hanging."  
  
"Okay, so we get home and Buffy and Angel, Connor's dad, are worried cause they didn't find the note. I didn't feel like being yelled at, so I veered the conversation away from Connor and me. So then me and Connor were sitting on the back porch talking. It started as a little kiss, but turned into a full out make-out session! Or, at least it was going that way until Buffy and Angel burst through the door."  
  
"Did they see you?" Kit asked.  
  
"Thank God no! They were too busy arguing."  
  
  
  
Dawn and Kit walked into the cafeteria and met Carlos near the lunch queue.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Carlos asked as Dawn and Kit sat down.  
  
"If you met us at the water fountain you would know." Kit said.  
  
"Yeah yeah... So, are you guys going to tell me what happened, or am I going to her you laugh about it all day?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Okay so what happened was," Dawn started, but then saw Xander heading their way. "Shit."  
  
"Hi Dawn," Xander said.  
  
"Hi Xand, what's up?" Dawn said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Buffy said that you have a choice of walking home with Connor or staying around for an amazing facility meeting on new school books." Xander explained.  
  
"I really don't give a damn about school books, so I guess I'll walk home."  
  
Dawn said casually, but her mind screamed, 'Walking home with Connor? Alone? Hell yes!'  
  
"Okay," Xander said and looked at Carlos, Dawn and Kit, "Oh my God!"  
  
"What?" Dawn asked, a little worried.  
  
Xander smiled. "It's the Scrappy Gang!"  
  
"Very funny Xand, but we still need an Oz and a Giles..." Dawn said.  
  
  
  
Connor and Dawn were holding hands as they walked home in a semi- comfortable silence. They reached the Summers' house and let their hands go, remembering that there were a few people inside.  
  
  
  
The second Dawn and Connor got inside, Angel raced over to Dawn to ask her a question.  
  
"Dawn! Do you know if there are any other witches in Sunnydale?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah there's this guy, he's into the dark stuff though, Rack... No wait, Willow killed him. But there's this Wicca group... Wait, they're not real witches. You could hang out by the Majick Box... except it got destroyed when Willow got high on the majicks. Sorry, you're out of luck, cause I don't think that you want me performing a spell so.." Dawn said.  
  
"So there is no way to jog my memory?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel, who said that the only way to remember stuff that you forgot can only be done through majicks?" Dawn asked.  
  
"There's another way?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, since Willow went to England to work out her 'problems' I've been doing some research. There's this thing called hypnotherapy," Dawn said walking over to a bookshelf and grabbing a book. "The person who wants to remember something is put into a sleeping-trance thing and another person asks them questions. From what I heard, the person who is in the trance is looking through their life through another person's eyes. Angel?" Dawn said looking  
  
at him straight in the eye. "There is a danger side. You might remember repressed stuff that you didn't want to remember. You know, stuff as Angelus, or as when you were human. It my hurt you psychologically speaking, so are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Angel thought about it for a second, took an unneeded breath, and replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	12. NOT A GOOD IDEA

A/N: Hi, I finally up-dated! I was out of town for a while, I had to go to a family reunion, it sucked like hell! All of my family members are at least 5 years older then me or 3 years younger, did I say it sucked?! But the good news is I got over my writers block! So on with the story.  
  
Chapter 12: NOT A GOOD IDEA!  
  
Dawn took the book in her hands, and started reading it, "Okay, Angel, just sit down and relax, clear your mind, don't focus on anything, okay, now you are gonna wanna, um, um, continued on page 32?" Dawn read, "How are we suppose to do that? Wait, I'm a dumb ass, aren't I?" Dawn started to turn the pages, but ended up dropping the book, "Whops!"  
  
Angel stood up, "Dawn, I'm not so sure I want you doing this."  
  
"What Angel? Should I go get Spike, the insane vampire that hates you and would probably stake you wail you're in the trance to do this for me?" Dawn asked sarcastically.  
  
"I think that is a great idea!" Conner said, with a smile.  
  
Dawn glared at Conner, the smile on Conner's face disappeared into a blank expression, Angel looked surprised. "Okay, lets start this again, Angel, sit down relax, clear your mind, tell me, when you think you heard 'from beneath you it devours'?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy walked into the room, "Hey, Dawn, did Willow leave her laptop here?" Buffy looked around "And what are you doing?"  
  
"To answer your first question, yes Wills left her laptop, it's in her bedroom and to answer your second question, we're doing hypnotherapy to try to jog Angel's memory of where he heard 'from beneath you it devours'." Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh, okay, so is Willow's laptop connected to the internet?"  
  
"Yeah," Dawn replied.  
  
"Cool, I have to do some research."  
  
"What about?" Angel asked.  
  
"It's for work, it's a new counseling program for relationships, like, dating and stuff, I have to research how marriages went now and up to 300 years ago in England and Ireland," Buffy stated.  
  
Angel's eyes widen for a brief second, so fast that no one even noticed, "Why don't you ask Spike?" Angel asked.  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea," Buffy said.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked.  
  
"Me asking, the now male version of Drusilla, about how people got married back when he was human? NOT A GOOD IDEA!"  
  
"Buffy, I have a feeling there's something your not telling me, am I right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Completely, 100% correct," Buffy answered.  
  
"So, when are you planning on telling me?"  
  
"Never," Buffy said, she looked to Dawn for help.  
  
"Sorry, Buff, but I would pay big money to see this conversation, and here it is, for free," Dawn said with a smile.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Spike has had a crush on me for about a year in a half and last year I slept with him countless times just to feel something," Buffy said in one breath.  
  
Angel has a blank stare, then just started laughing, "Was this before or after he got his soul?" Angel managed to say.  
  
"I broke-up with him, because I was using him, then he tried to rape me, then he got his soul," Buffy said seriously.  
  
Angel stopped laughing, "My, god, you're serious," Buffy nodded, "I'm going to kill him."  
  
"No!" Buffy said.  
  
"Do you l-l-l" Angel couldn't even finish what he was saying.  
  
"Hell no!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"Then why haven't you killed him?"  
  
"Because that was when he didn't have a soul, now he dose, you, better then anyone, should know the difference, did I try to kill you when I found out you were a vampire?"  
  
Angel gave her a look.  
  
"Okay, point taken, but, #1, I thought you bit my mother, #2, I didn't, I just tried!"  
  
"Okay, question," Angel said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Who did he get his soul returned?"  
  
"Hell if I knew!" Buffy said.  
  
"So Willow didn't return it?"  
  
"Not that I know of, I'm guessing he got it when he left town, and at that time Willow wasn't all berserk," Buffy said, she then turned to Dawn, "That's it, what did you think?"  
  
"Not what I was expecting," Dawn answered.  
  
"Why was that?" Angel asked.  
  
"No one was killed."  
  
"Should we get back to the hypnotherapy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


	13. WHAT THE HELL

A/N: Hi, I up-dated! I was sick today so I sat my computer and typed this, hope you like. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: WHAT THE HELL  
  
Dawn sat down, "Okay let's see if we can do this without being interrupted, Angel, just do the same steps. Now, when do you think you heard 'from beneath you it devours'?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sometime within the last 110 years," Angel answered.  
  
"Okay, let's put this around an important event, so, would you say before or after you got your soul back the first time?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Come to think of it, I think I heard it maybe a day or two before I got my soul back the first time," Angel answered.  
  
"What do you mean getting your soul back I thought vampires have no soul?" Connor asked.  
  
Dawn turned to Angel, "You never told him?"  
  
"No! Of course I." Angel's voice trailed off, "was a complete idiot and never told him."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Buffy screamed from upstairs.  
  
"What's that all about?" Dawn asked.  
  
Angel got worried; he knew what Buffy was yelling about.  
  
Buffy came running downstairs, by the look in her eyes you could tell she was beyond pissed, "Connor, how `bout you and I go for a walk," Dawn said, not asked, and pulled Connor out the front door.  
  
"Um, Buffy, I know you are a little angry." Angel said trying to calm Buffy down, and also trying to save his own ass.  
  
"A little mad? We've been married since my 17th birthday!" Buffy said.  
  
"Well, technically, that's how people got married a long time ago, not how they get married now," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, Angel, that's how people got married when you were human! You knew what the damn ring meant!"  
  
"You put it on!"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that if I put it on with the heart facing me it means we're married!"  
  
  
  
Dawn and Connor have been walking for a while now.  
  
"Dawn?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What soul? I thought vampires had none."  
  
"Connor, why don't we go sit down?"  
  
Connor and Dawn walked over to a nearby bench.  
  
"Okay, and now to answer your question about the soul thing," Dawn took a breath, "Okay everyone down in LA are idiots, first off."  
  
Connor gave her an odd look.  
  
"Okay so here's the thing, you dad, Angel, is one of the two known vamps in the world that have souls."  
  
"What does that mean?" Connor asked.  
  
"But those vampires didn't always have souls, you dad is Angel, Angelus is a different vamp, same body, but way different personalities."  
  
"I'm still not completely getting it."  
  
"Okay, Angelus reeked havoc for about a century and a half, then he ate the wrong girl, her family cursed him with a soul, so everything Angelus has done Angel remembers what he, Angelus did. So Angel goes around helping people, trying to right his wrongs, but the thing is if he sleeps with some chick Angelus will be released and will reek havoc again."  
  
"I think I get it," Connor said, "Has it ever happened?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Has Angel ever lost his soul?"  
  
"Yeah, about five years ago." Dawn said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Dawn took a breath, remembering what happened, "He slept with Buffy, lost his soul, called forth a demon to suck the world into Hell, Willow restored his soul, it was too late, Buffy had to send Angel to Hell, then he came back a few months later, our time, I have no clue Hell-dimension time."  
  
"Oh" was all Connor said.  
  
Then Connor kissed her, they were lost in each other for a few minutes, before coming back to Earth.  
  
"What was that for?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Just for being you."  
  
They leaned in again, but just as their lips were about to touch again they heard a car horn beep, they looked up, and then someone shouted his name.  
  
"Connor!"  
  
It turned out to be Gunn and the rest of the A.I. team.  
  
"Hey," Connor said as he walked over to the car fallowed by a slightly blushing Dawn.  
  
"Dawn?" Cordy said.  
  
"Hi, Cordy," Dawn said.  
  
"Where's Angel and Buffy?" Cordy asked.  
  
"They were starting to argue about something, so we left."  
  
"Oh." Wesley said.  
  
"No way, Wesley? What happened to Giles the Second?" Dawn half joked.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"So, do you guys want to hop in and we could all go to Buffy's house?"  
  
"Sure." Connor and Dawn said getting in, but both deep down wanting to go back to kissing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R! 


End file.
